


Cloudburst

by sixpences



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - Manga, Excessive Feelings, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-13
Updated: 2010-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixpences/pseuds/sixpences
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rain follows after. Originally written for fma_fic_contest prompt 83: tear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloudburst

Roy's mouth tastes like rain, cold and earthy and clean, and when he leans his forehead against hers water drips off the ends of his hair into her eyes. He's taken hold of one of her hands and fumbles it around in both of his, little staccato touches along the lines of her bones. The adrenaline still hums in her blood.

"I promised you I wouldn't die," he whispers, barely audible over the sound of the rain. Riza closes her eyes briefly, feeling the water running over her lashes and trickling away down her cheeks.

"You shouldn't get so close to breaking it," she mumbles, brushing the back of her other hand against his thumb. Both their coats are soaked through and she can feel water running down between her shoulder blades. In the distance there's still smoke rising out of the rubble, the fires slowly succumbing to the rain.

Roy shifts his head, mouth working around some silent word, and he grasps hold of both her hands and pulls them in against his chest. The wet blue twill is rough and torn in two places and she can feel his slow breaths underneath it, the lingering heat of his body. Around the corner of the building there are raised voices, the rest of the world pressing at their perimeter like it always does.

"You know that I..." he finally manages, his fingers tightening around hers, and the emotion swells up fiercely in her chest.

"Yes," she says, "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Hat-tip to [this wonderful fanart](http://xcgirl08.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d2rrtk1).


End file.
